


Come Running Home To You

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Author is squealing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, Singing, Zoey appears briefly, but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: On their 2 year anniversary Barry asks Len an important question.





	Come Running Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!!! I bring to you some Coldflash Fluff I feel like I haven't uploaded any fluff lately and I felt like I needed to change that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Barry was pacing back and forth when his sister walked into his house. "Barry? You called?" Zoey says. "Do you know what day it is?" Barry says as he stops pacing. "Uh? Thursday? "Zoey says. "No! It's Len and I's 2 year anniversary! And I have no idea what I'm gonna do!" Barry says freaking out. "Barr, look at me. Take a deep breath." Zoey says. Barry does and that's when he gets an idea. "I got something!"  Barry says. Zoey looks at her brother confused then she starts smiling when her brother tells her his plan. "How can I help?" She says making her brother smile.   
  
  
 ***Later***    
  
  
Barry was nervous and anxious. Here he was sitting in the dark candles lit everywhere and flower petals on the floor with a bottle of his boyfriend's favorite wine in a bucket of ice. He rubs his hands together and takes a deep breath and starts fidgeting with something in his suit pocket. He stops when he hears a key turning in the lock. Barry stands up and straightens out his tie as his boyfriend walks through the door. "Hey." Barry says softly when his boyfriend turns to face him. "Hey." Len says smiling softly. That's when he notices the way the room looks. "Scarlet? What's all this?" Len says. "Did you forget our anniversary?" Barry says. "No you just haven't done this before." Len states simply. Barry clears his throat as he grabs his phone. "There's something I have been meaning to do." Barry says as he plays a song on his phone. Len looks confused as Barry starts to sing. 

 

  
  
_"Can't say how the days will unfold_   
_Can't change what the future may hold_   
_But I want you in it_   
_Every hour_   
_Every minute"_

_"This world can race by far too fast_   
_Hard to see while it's all flying past_   
_But it's clear now_   
_When you're standing here now_   
_I am meant to be_   
_Wherever you are next to me"_   
  
_"All I wanna do_   
_Is come runnin' home to you_   
_Come runnin' home to you_   
_And all my life I promise to_   
_Keep runnin' home to you_   
_Keep runnin' home to you"_   
  


Barry walks forward and takes his boyfriend's hand. Len had tears in his eyes.

 

  
_"And I could see it right from the start_   
_Right from the start_   
_That you would be, be my light in the dark_   
_Light in the dark_   
_Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you"_   
  
_"All I wanna do_   
_Is come runnin' home to you_   
_Come runnin' home to you_   
_And all my life I promise to_   
_Keep runnin' home to you_   
_Keep runnin' home, home to you"_   
  
_"Can't say how the days will unfold_   
_Can't change what the future may hold_   
_But I want you in it_   
_Every hour, every minute"_

 

  
When Barry finishes he gets down on one knee making Len stumble back. "Scarlet." Len forces out. "Leonard Snart when I first met you I hated you. I wasn't even interested in you. But that didn't stop you from warming your way into my heart. Into my life." Barry says. "And I can't imagine you not in it. And when you died it broke my heart because I realized I loved you I realized I was in love with you." Barry says. "Len I want to come home to you every night and I want to continue to do that. Leonard Snart will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Barry says as he opens the ring box.

 

"Barry." Len breathes out. It was a simple band with a lighting bolt engraved in the center and a small red stone in the middle. Len was in absolute shock while Barry was kneeling there sweating like crazy. "Damn it Scarlet you beat me to it."  Len says finally. What? Barry says confused. Len fishes something out of his pocket. "I was gonna ask you tonight as well but mine was gonna be super boring." Len says opening the ring box. It was the same design as Barry's but his had a snowflake with a blue stone in the middle.

 

"Lenny."  Barry says. Barry rushes forward and crashes their lips together. "So is that a yes." Barry says when they pull apart. "It's a maybe." Len says. Barry rolls his eyes. "Yes. I will marry you. Only if you marry me." Len says. "Duh." Barry says. Len smiles and they kiss one more time and rest their foreheads together. Barry sliding the ring on his newly fiancee's finger. Leonard doing the same a few seconds later. "Lenny we're engaged." Barry breathes out. "Yeah Scarlet I suppose we are." Len says. "I bought your favorite wine. If you want to open it." Barry says. "Sure and then we can discuss how you can sing and you never told me." Len says making Barry blush. "Can Zoey sing too?" Len says. "She doesn't want to admit it but yes she can." Barry says pouring the wine as Len warps his arms around his waist and sighs happily. "I love you Scarlet." He says. "I love you too Lenny. Forever and ever." Barry says. The two stand there for a long time happy and content. 

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome for that. *hands you a box of tissues.* Let me know what you thought. I just had to write this after the musical episode aired last season on the flash. I wrote it that following week with "running home to you." on repeat while sobbing my eyes out. (Thanks for that Grant) 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship
> 
> Till Next Time friends!
> 
> ~Rascal.


End file.
